onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 815
Chapter 815 is titled "Take Me With You". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc: Vol 9: Alabasta Kingdom Short Summary Pekoms reveals that Sanji will become a part of the Charlotte Family if he gets married and will be permanently separated from the crew. Luffy decides to go after Sanji, and runs into Law and his crew. Nekomamushi and the Guardians throw a party for the Straw Hats as Brook, Franky, and Robin keep watch in order to prevent Kin'emon and Kanjuro from making it onto the elephant. However, they fall asleep, and the next morning the two samurai ascend with the monkey mink. However, the mink runs off to report the samurais' presence after being asked about Raizo. Long Summary Luffy and Nami are shocked at Pekoms' statement that the Vinsmoke Family are killers, and Pekoms asks them if they had ever heard of Germa 66, which Nami dismisses as a mythical evil army. However, Pekoms replies that the organization is indeed real, and the Vinsmoke Family was on top of it, with Sanji's father being the boss. Nami is shocked by this as she remembers Sanji saying he never intended to keep anything from them, but Luffy replies that he does not care and it does not even matter. Luffy only wants to know whether or not Sanji would return after getting married, as he did not want to serve under the Big Mom Pirates, and he wants them to become his underlings instead. This statement causes Pekoms to become shocked and fall out of bed , and he angrily tells Luffy he had no chance of that as Big Mom is one of the Yonko. As Pekoms gets back in bed, he says that there is no way to refuse Big Mom's invitations, as if Sanji did, Big Mom would send him the head of someone involved with him. This angers Luffy, and Pekoms states that the Yonko hold so much power that anything they desired simply became fated to happen. However, he reveals that the Straw Hats would not have to become Big Mom's subordinates, as the wedding was only meant to forge a connection between the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family and had nothing to do with them. Thus, when Sanji gets married, he will no longer be a part of the crew. This angers Luffy, who shakes the lion mink and says that Sanji will certainly refuse the marriage. However, Pekoms is extremely skeptical that he could refuse in front of his family and Big Mom and still keep his life. Luffy asks Pekoms what he is going to do, and he replies that he will go back once his injuries heal and finish business with Bege. Luffy orders Pekoms to bring him along, shocking Nami, and Luffy tells her that he will go alone in order to have a better chance of sneaking into the party. Despite Pekoms' arguments, Luffy runs off to get Chopper. As he heads outside, he runs past Zoro, and asks his crewmate if he heard everything, which Zoro confirms. Luffy laughs that Zoro is worried about Sanji, which annoys Zoro. Brook, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin then head toward Luffy along with Nekomamushi, who is excited to meet the pirate. Chopper tells him to get back in bed, but Nekomamushi ignores him as he hugs Luffy, causing him to start bleeding again. Law then arrives, wanting to know what the ruckus is. Luffy greets him and asks about his crew, and Law says that he brought all 20 members to greet him. However, Luffy and Law then begin discussing business, causing the pirates to complain, and Law says that they did not need to mingle with their allies. Inside, Law reacts in shock upon finding out Sanji's predicament. Luffy asks him to stay and keep watch on the fight with Kaido, but Law reminds him that Kaido himself would likely find them soon, which would increase the damage on Zou. The minks cry in gratitude at Law thinking about their safety, and Nekomamushi starts a party, which infuriates Chopper. As the pirates and minks party throughout the night, Robin, Franky, and Brook keep watch at Zunisha's hip in order to prevent the samurai from arriving, as the minks would likely not be pleased if they discovered their alliance. The next morning, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and the monkey mink arrive on Zou as the three Straw Hats sleep. The samurai head onto the island, and Kin'emon asks the mink what he knew about Raizo. The mink becomes distressed as he denies knowing anything about Raizo, and in tears, he rushes away in order to report the samurai's presence. Quick References Chapter Notes *Vivi and Carue learn about the Straw Hat Pirates' new bounties. *Pekoms mentions an organization known as Germa 66 and the boss is Sanji’s father. *According to Pekoms, if Sanji refused Big Mom's invitation, he will receive a decapitated head of someone close to him a few days later, which could be someone from the Straw Hats, Baratie, or even Kamabakka Kingdom. *Pekoms also mentions that once the marriage is completed, Sanji will no longer be part of the Straw Hats. *Luffy decides to sneak into the upcoming tea party with Pekoms' help but without the rest of his crew. *Law's crew consists of 20 members. *Kin'emon and Kanjuro arrived at Zou. **Franky, Robin, and Brook intended to stop them but fell asleep by the time they arrived. **The monkey mink intends to report the samurais' presence. Characters Arc Navigation